


Mine (OUTDATED)

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: So this story is outdated- It no longer follows my headcanons for Aziraphale and Crowley. Still, feel free to read the fucker, I don't care.





	Mine (OUTDATED)

Have you ever thought about cuddling an angel? How soft the feathers would be? How sweet their voice would be as you pulled them close and they giggled out your name? Crowley has. And he's done it. Lucky him, right?  
  
Now, Crowley wasn't really publicly affectionate. Publicly protective? Absolutely. If anyone tried to lay a hand on his angel he'd break their fingers then their arms then rip their shoulders out of its socket and beat them with it, but cuddles and kisses were a different story. Shy wasn't really the right word for the way he felt, though. Scared wasn't right either. It was more nervous. Gay couples, or even male-seeming, weren't so looked down upon on now as they used to be on Earth, however, it was the Angel and Demon parts that put him off. They'd escaped their respective superiors for now, but they might be back someday.  
  
But at home? That was perfectly fine. Crowley had very much changed over the couple of months they'd been together after stopping the End Times. Anyways, Crowley would never bother remembering dates before Aziraphale and he got together. Fact is, he's bad at it. Terrible with dates and times, days and nights seem to melt together for him. But, there was no way he'd forget the day they kissed for the first time.  
  
But we'll talk about that another time. For now, we're here to see Crowley tease the snot out of Aziraphale.  
  
They were in their home, Aziraphale pinned on his back with Crowley on top of him, using a bit of his demonic magic as restraints. They weren't doing anything kinky, just playful.   
  
"Cr-Crowley..." Aziraphale whimpered weakly. Crowley couldn't help but grin,  
  
"Yes, Angel?" He asked, looking down at him as he softly began to poke and prod his tummy. Aziraphale almost snorted, but managed to keep himself together, if only briefly.   
  
"Pl-please, have mercy..."  
  
"Mercy?... Nah, that's your job, innit _Angel_?" He threw emphasis on the word Angel, just because he knew how much Aziraphale liked that nickname.  
  
"Well yes but- gahahaha Crowley! Pfft, staph!" Aziraphale broke into helpless giggles, kicking and snorting a bit as the feeling of having his shoes lightly tugged at by demonic energy hands set in, causing him to lose focus. Crowley honestly couldn't help but smile. Aziraphale's gorgeous, angelic laughter filled the air around them both, and Crowley laughed a little with him. He was just so cute, too cute, in fact, for his own good.  
  
"Y'know what I think I'm gonna do next, Azi?" Crowley asked, the hands managing to slide off his shoes.  
  
"N-noho! Pleahese! A-anywhere but there!" He begged. Despite the desperate pleas for mercy, they both knew Aziraphale was having fun.  
  
"Anywhere?" He paused so Aziraphale could breathe, despite not needing to. Still, it was uncomfortable for him not to breathe. He also needed to be able to speak.  
  
"Y-yes..." Aziraphale panted slightly.  
  
"Alright, let's see those wings of yours, Azi." Crowley said smugly.  
  
"... I-... what?" He feigned confusion  
  
"You heard me, Angel. Show me those nice, white feathers." Crowley grinned. Aziraphale could only manage gibberish for a moment, before a small,  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, no, huh? Well, guess it's back to those~." He said, snapping his fingers. Quickly, the hands at Azi's feet began lightly scribbling over his socked soles, causing Aziraphale to shriek with laughter, shaking his head and desperately trying to pull his wrists and or ankles away from the restraints. They were invisible to the human eye, but they looked like shackles of purple energy keeping Aziraphale effectively locked in place.  
  
"C-Crowley plehahahase!" Aziraphale pleaded.   
  
"It all stops once I see your wings, Angel. Wouldn't that be nice? Just me, petting them. I know how sensitive you are, I wouldn't dare push you past your limit. The only thing in the world that makes me even slightly nervous is an Angry Azi."  
  
That convinced him well enough. Aziraphale conjured up his wings, and the tickling immediately stopped, replaced with light rubbing. Aziraphale still couldn't help but giggle quietly, the gentle touches against his soles still tickled slightly, but was mostly nice.  
  
Crowley himself stood up and sat behind Aziraphale's head, Azi lifting his head up so Crowley could sit cross-legged behind him for Aziraphale to rest his head in his lap. He soon began softly caressing his wings, the soft, white feathers burned his fingers a little, but not as strongly as it would've had this been their first time coming into contact with them. He'd touched Aziraphale's wings before, but not too much, they were extremely sensitive, especially on the underside that would face his back when/if they were folded.  
  
"See, isn't this nice, Angel?"  
  
All Aziraphale could manage was a small nod and a weak giggle, adjusting himself slightly. Crowley, beginning to become a bit drained, dismissed the shackles, leaving Aziraphale to reach up to tickle at Crowley's abs.  
  
"If you were literally anyone else on this planet, your wrists would be broken." He said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"But I'm not, am I?" Aziraphale asked with a slightly playful tone.  
  
"You want me to pin you down again? Cause you know I can, Angel, you know I'm much stronger than you," He half-heartedly threatened Azi, with no intention on actually following through.  
  
"Oh, no, that's fine... Keep doing what you're doing, please..."  
  
Crowley rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, chuckling again.  
  
"How about I do this?" He leaned down and kissed Aziraphale on the lips, gently grabbing his head, stroking his hair softly. Azi ran his fingers through Crowley's hair, massaging the scalp slightly. Crowley broke it rather quickly, lips burning slightly from Aziraphale's saliva. He'd get used to it eventually, he knew. It wasn't holy water, angel spit couldn't kill him, but if he was dumped into a bucket of it it'd be almost like being burned alive, provided it wasn't Aziraphale's. Then again, Aziraphale would never let that happen to him, he was sure of it.  
  
He wasn't sure Aziraphale would kill someone to protect Crowley, but you're damn right thinking Crowley would kill someone to protect Azi. But that was his nature, and Azi's nature was his own. He wasn't offended, or not very much, that he wasn't sure if Aziraphale would kill someone for him. Hurt someone enough to keep them away from Crowley? That much he knew. Threaten someone away? He was no good at that. But that was another reason Crowley loved him so much. Opposites attract, as they say on Earth.  
  
"I... I love you so much, Crowley..." Aziraphale whispered, reaching up to remove his sunglasses. Again, anyone else would've lost an arm trying to do that, but he let it happen this time. Aziraphale liked being able to look Crowley in the eyes, even if they were a bit weird to humans, Aziraphale loved them all the same.  
  
"... I love you too, Angel." Crowley said, a bit of hesitation at first, but he quickly got over his anxiety about actually saying it.  
  
"Caw..." Aziraphale said quietly. Crowley laughed,  
  
"Caw? Really Aziraphale?"  
  
"W-well I'm sorry I-"  
  
"No, no that was great! Gah, you're my favorite living creature in this universe."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, who else would I love enough to let pull my sun glasses off my head without asking and me not ripping off their arms?"  
  
"Fair enough, I suppose."  
  
"Look, let's just... Have a nap, okay? Aren't naps fun? You like sleeping, right?"  
  
"Yes..." Aziraphale sat up, leaning back into Crowley. The demon was slightly taller, so it wasn't too hard for Aziraphale to lean back against Crowley's chest and rest his head on his shoulder. And honestly, Crowley liked it. He had no issue with Aziraphale's affection in private places. Being alone with just him made him feel safer, even if there was still the possibility of being watched by Heaven or Hell.  
  
Crowley put his arms around the angel, _his_ angel, and laid back on the floor, nuzzled into the top of his head. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt so content...


End file.
